


Undress me with your glitch

by SpacePenguin11



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePenguin11/pseuds/SpacePenguin11
Summary: Rimmer and Lister discover a holographic glitch that works out quite well for them :)





	1. Chapter 1

The four dwarfers were sat in Blue Midget. 

They had bundled into the craft a few hours earlier when Kryten believed he had received an SOS call from a planet. Suspecting there could be lifeforms there in need of rescuing, he had alerted the others and now they were well and truly into their journey. 

A journey which had so far had been fairly uneventful. Lister was so bored that he was struggling to stay awake, Cat was playing with a piece of string and Rimmer was currently occupied in an intense study of  “Risk: How to roll your way to victory!” 

Kryten was scanning his internal databases in an attempt to brush up on as much knowledge about the upcoming planet as he could.

There had been complete silence in the craft for the last half hour or so, but it was suddenly broken by Lister’s disgusted cry.

 “Oh smeg, who the bleedin hell was that?!” he cried, pinching his nose.

Cat and Rimmer wrinkled up their noses simultaneously as the foul stench hit their nostrils.

“Cat man, how many times have I told you! You can’t go blowing off in Midget or Starbug! There’s no smeggin ventilation! Oh my god, I’m actually feeling sick now!”

 “I’ve got to say Listy, that stench his making your feet smell like roses!”

 “It wasn’t me!” cried Cat defensively.

 “Well it wasn’t me either!” returned the scouser.

They both turned to look at Rimmer.

“Are you actually serious?!” replied the hologram incredulously.  
 “I am not in possession of a digestive system,” he raised an eyebrow at them.

“Well somebody guffed!” said Lister.

 “I think I can answer that for you sir,” said Kryten, coming out of his internal study mode.  
“It is possible that we are now passing by a small cluster of planets known for having very high levels of sulphur.”

 “Kryten’s right,”  said Rimmer checking his screen, “There’s got to be at least a dozen of them.”

“But how can we be smelling anything from out there? These crafts are supposed to be airtight!”  
Lister was confused.

“Well it’s definitely coming in somewhere!” said Cat, making gagging noises.

“It could be that there is a slight leak somewhere sirs, I recommend getting the scutters to give the craft a once over once we get back on Red Dwarf.”

Rimmer suddenly got up and left the cockpit.

“Rimmer?” called Lister,    
“Here Cat, take over con.”

He found the hologram leaning against the wall, almost as if he were trying to brace himself.

“Leave me alone Lister,” he said.

“Why did you leave the cockpit in such a hurry?”

“It’s nothing, I just... “  
The hologram suddenly went into a full blown seizure, the likes of which Lister hadn’t seen since their ‘Trojan’ escapade. 

 “I’m getting Kryten!” he said, as Rimmer slowly came back to himself.

 “No!” said the hologram vehemently,  
 “I dont need him! He’ll only fuss, and I can’t stand him fussing!” 

 “Well what’s caused this?”

 “I think it might be that smell, it must have overloaded my olfactory processors.” He shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

 “I didn’t think holograms could be affected like that?”

“My software’s a lot more sensitive than most people think Lister.”

 “Well how long’s it gonna last for?”

 “Until we get the other side of this planet cluster I imagine.”

“Right, then you’re sitting in the back here and resting!” said Lister, who made to leave, but then turned back round to say,

“Are you gonna be ok on your own?”

“I’ll be fine Listy, get back to the cockpit, you know I don’t trust leaving that ‘animal’ in charge!”

 “Well as long as you’re ok?” 

“I will be,” replied the hologram, sitting down in the chair and closing his eyes.

 “Lights!” he called out as Lister left, placing himself in darkness.

 “Is Mr Rimmer alright sir?” questioned Kryten as Lister returned to the pit.

 “Yeah, he forgot to charge up this morning so he’s just having a rest in the back.”

That seemed to satisfy Kryten as he didn’t ask any further questions.  
Cat of course couldn’t really care less about the status of ‘Non Bud’.

Lister was concerned though. It was true that Rimmer was a jumped up, conceited, smug as anything smeghead, but he was also his friend. 

 ‘Probably my best friend,’ he mused. 

The scouser was deeply concerned about what other glitches may begin to affect the hologram, and how dangerous they could possibly be to his fragile light-bee.

About an hour or so later, Cat suddenly leapt out of his seat with a start.

 “What’s up with you?” said Lister, who had been startled out of his Fijian daydream.

 “Nature calls baby! On a huge level!”

 “I don’t get you Cat! How can you go from not needing to go, to suddenly being insanely desperate?!” he said, watching Cat head out the back, clutching his groin as he went.

“It is worth remembering sir that cats do have smaller bladders than humans.”

“I know that Kryten, I suppose I just assumed that he’d have a human sized one you know? What with him being the scale of a human.”

After a pause he said.

 “Hey, do you suppose he’s got a cat sized knob as well?”

“If you are referring to his genitals sir then yes, it is likely that they would more closely resemble that of a felines.”

“Weird,” said Lister, shaking his head.

All of a sudden they heard Cat let out a blood curdling scream.

Lister’s instant thought was that Rimmer had glitched so far to the point that he had turned rogue and was attacking the defenseless feline. 

Thankfully though Cat appeared in the dooorway looking unscathed. The look on his face, however, was one of complete fear.

 “Cat what is it?” Lister demanded.

 “What’s the matter with you, you stupid cat?!” came Rimmer’s voice from the back room.

 “Keep him the hell away from me!” cried the petrified feline who attempted to scramble underneath the desk in fear.

“I didn’t see straight away, he must have had his eyes closed! It was pitch dark, but then he looked right at me!”

“Cat you’re not making any sense!” cried Lister.

Rimmer appeared in the doorway and even Lister, who didn’t scare easily, had to turn away.

The hologram’s usual soft, hazel irises had been replaced by bright glowing red ones, cutting through the slight gloom of the cockpit like lasers.

“Jesus Rimmer!” cried Lister.

 “What’s the matter?!” asked Rimmer, coming further into the room.

 “No don’t come any closer!” cried the scouser.

 “What on Io is up with the lot of you?!”

Only Kryten seemed to be unperturbed about Rimmer’s new eyes.

 “Well sir that is actually quite remarkable,” he said.

 “What is?” cried the hologram impatiently.

”I think you should go and look in the mirror sir.”

Rimmer headed into the bathroom.

 “What the buggering smeg?!”  
The hologram’s voice came flooding into the pit, and was followed shortly by the man himself, looking thoroughly fed up.

“Rimmer, I’ve got to say, you look like the bad guy from a really messed up video game!” said Lister.

 “I’ve had it up to here with these glitches!” the hologram ranted.

“Glitches?” questioned Kryten.  
“You’ve had other’s sir?”

Rimmer rolled his demonic eyes.

“It was nothing Kryten.”

“He had a seizure earlier on,” said Lister, flinching as the hologram shot him an evil red eyed glare.

“A seizure, sir!?” 

“It’s just been caused by the sulphur Kryten, I’ll be fine.”

“The rest of us won’t be,” shivered Lister,  
“Not with those death lasers!”

“Has he gone yet?” squeaked Cat from under the desk.

“Can’t you do something to fix it Rimmer?”

“Not until I get back to the Dwarf, Lister. I expect I’m going to have to overhaul my ocular processing unit...it’s going to take me hours!” he growled.

“Sorry Rimmer but I can’t smeggin cope with you looking like that!.”

“I think it might be best for you to sit out back again sir.”

“Fine with me,” replied the hologram picking up his Risk book. He didn’t want to stay in the pit any longer, Cat and Lister’s behaviour towards him had upset him a bit. Rimmer didn’t need any more reasons to feel down about the way he looked.

Lister shouted after him, 

“And if anyone needs to walk past you to go to the bathroom, shut your bleedin eyes!”


	2. Chapter 2

As it panned out, the distress call had turned out to be nothing. The planet was completely barren, causing them to turn straight back round again and head home. This didn't bother Rimmer in the slightest though, the sooner he could get rid of his stupid ‘laser eyes’ the better.

It thankfully didn't take him as long to fix the situation as he thought it was going to. Seeing the hologram enter the bunk room, Lister found himself appreciating the man's natural eye colour more than he had done before, now the redness had gone.

‘They really flatter his skin tone and hair colour,’ he thought to himself.

“I see you are all back to normal now sir?”

“Yes indeedy Kryten! Didn’t take me long to figure out what the problem was!”

“Thank god for that,” said Lister, shivering again at his recollection of the demon eyes.

Suddenly Cat entered carrying a football.

“Look what I found down in the cargo hold!”

“A football! And it’s still pumped up!” said Lister.

“Yep! But you can’t have it,” replied the feline, holding it against his chest protectively.

“No one wants your stupid football!” said Rimmer irritably.

Instead of replying, Cat placed the ball on the floor and performed a very dramatic kick, causing it to land square in the middle of Rimmer’s forehead.

“Goal!” he cried out.

Lister and Kryten couldn’t help but snigger along with Cat.

Rimmer was infuriated, nostrils at full flaring capacity.

“Well that’s pretty juvenile now isn’t it?!” he said, feeling with his fingers to check that his H was still straight. 

“Maybe Rimmer, but it was also pretty unbelievably funny!” said Lister.

“I’ve just finished repairing one glitch! Are you trying to cause another one!?” he said, scowling and leaving the room.

Lister watched him go, feeling a little guilty that they had been laughing at his expense.

A little later that day, Lister found Rimmer in the kitchen. It looked like all the cupboards had been emptied, the contents of which were now all over the table. The hologram was making notes on a notepad.  
It was clear to Lister that his best friend was partaking in one of his favourite hobbies. Inventorying. 

“You know Rimmer, I don’t think anyone on the ship really cares about how many tins of irradiated haggis we’ve got in stock.”

“It’s all about order Lister, everything must be present and accounted for!”

“You can be such a moron at times, you know that don’t you Rimmer?”

Silence.

“You still pissed off with me about the football thing?”

“Believe it or not Lister, I have more important things to occupy my mind with.”

“Yeah, like counting cans of baked beans,”

“You see that’s just your trouble Lister! You don’t take anything seriously. You mark my words Milladdo, they’ll come a time when you and the cat are in desperate need of supplies and you’ll be more than grateful that I made a list for you!”

“Whatever you say man,” said Lister, who really couldn’t be bothered to argue.

He was about to get up and leave, when suddenly, without warning, the lower half of the hologram’s clothing melted away.

Lister couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move.  
He was completely transfixed by the sight in front of him.

Rimmer himself hadn’t noticed, he was so deeply engrossed in his inventorying. The hologram couldn’t register changes in temperature very well and so Lister suspected that he wouldn’t have noticed a ‘draught’ down there like a human would.

‘I need to tell him,’ thought Lister. “

'Why am I not telling him? Why am I sat here staring at my best friends cock?'

And what a beautiful cock it was. Long and elegant, just like the man himself. Lister found himself daydreaming about how that wonderful organ would feel buried deep inside of him, and was rewarded with a stirring sensation down below. The long legs and firm, toned thighs were also subject to Lister's appreciation. 

‘The man’s built like a smeggin god,’ he thought,

‘The lower half of him at any rate.’

He found himself more than a little curious as to what the top half looked like without clothing.

The scouser believed he had done a very good job at hiding his sexuality over the years. Going on about Kochanski had been the perfect cover up and he truly believed that none of the crew suspected a thing.

Lister liked men, it was as simple as that. But Rimmer? Rimmer was a friend not a lover. Lister felt like that was a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

‘He’s my best friend, he’s been my best friend for years, how can I be possibly be having sexual feelings for the man?’

‘Is Rimmer gay’ he thought to himself, ‘Is that why he never seems to have any luck with women?’

Lister didn't know, but what he did know was that he wanted more than anything to touch that beautiful cock, to feel it’s smoothness in his hand, its gentle pulsating.

‘I wonder what he’s like in bed? Does he prefer top or bottom?’

Lister knew how strong the man was.

‘Maybe he likes to pin his partners down while he screws them?’

The scouser felt as if he should have been truly petrified at the sudden influx of feelings he was having about his friend, but they felt so good he was starting find that he didn’t care very much at all.

“Lister get me a towel or something!” he vaguely heard in the distance.

‘I bet he’s a great kisser too, I bet his tongue is as warm as his light-bee...’

“Lister!”

Finally Lister snapped back to reality.

“Why are you just sitting there! Get me a towel or a sheet or something!”

Lister managed to find a table cloth in one of the cupboards and gave it to the annoyed hologram, who shot him a very strange look.

“How long was I standing like that for?” he asked, repeatedly opening and closing his eyes, in the way he always did when he was changing outfits. It didn’t seem to be working this time though.

“Only for a few seconds,” lied Lister. He was praying that Rimmer hadn’t noticed him gawping.

“Right,” said the older man, still giving him that strange facial expression. 

The hologram’s reaction puzzled Lister somewhat. He had expected the man to go into a full humiliated panic, red cheeks and everything, but he seemed to be anything but embarrassed.  
He did keep looking Lister up and down however, almost as if he had never seen the man before. It was a very intense look.

'Does he know I was looking? Is he getting off on it?'

No, Lister knew that was far to good to be true.

“Is this another glitch?” Lister managed to say.

“Of course it’s a glitch Lister! Why would I purposefully be displaying the lower half of my body to you!?  
I need to go and fix this.” he said. 

“Sure,” said Lister, trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

As the hologram left the room, Lister began racking his brain, desperately trying to think of a way he could get to see that gorgeous manhood again.

An idea came to him that night while he was in bed, and he leapt straight out and headed for the holo-suite. If it was possible for the hologram to suffer a glitch whereby his clothing disappeared, maybe Lister could figure out how to make it happen again? It couldn’t be too difficult right? 

His friend was currently taking a nap down on the bottom bunk, and Lister crept by him silently so as not to wake him.  
He needed to trigger that glitch somehow. 

He worked for at least an hour, inputting any commands he could think of that might work, but Lister’s knowledge of holographic science was poor indeed, and he was in well over his head. Sadly he headed off back to bed, knowing that he would never again get to see the delicious, semi- naked body of his friend again. But he reasoned his failure at the attempt was probably a good thing, because he now felt totally ashamed at himself. What he'd tried to do was a really lousy thing to do to a friend, and if Rimmer ever found out, Lister was convinced the man would never speak to him again. And yet he still couldn't stop his thoughts turning to that 'god-like' figure as he turned over to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter is smutty.

Rimmer awoke from his nap around about midnight and had headed off to do something or other.

This was a bad thing, as it meant that Lister was left alone,and he couldn’t stop the thoughts that came flooding into his mind. 

He remembered taking his cock and stroking himself to a mind blowing orgasm, imagining Rimmer buried deep inside of him.  
As the waves of ecstasy subsided and clarity began to return to the scousers mind, he realised he was well and truly screwed.  
There was no mistaking his feelings for the hologram, he now knew that he fancied the smegging pants off the man, and he really didnt know how to proceed with these new found emotions.

‘I guess I’ll have to tell him...That’s gonna be a pretty intense conversation’

Little did Lister know however, that the events of the day would turn out to be more intense than he could ever imagine.

A little after breakfast, he was in the middle of shaving when he heard the hologram come into the bunk room. He turned to face the man, wiping foam from his face.

The look on Rimmer’s face was a little unnerving.

“Rimmer man, what’s up?”

“Lock,” called out the hologram, and then to Lister’s completely shock, he blinked away his clothes.

Both the top and bottom.

“Rimmer what the?!” The scouser instinctively turned away.

“Why so shy Listy? You certainly weren’t shy when you were checking me out yesterday?!”

“I wasn’t checking you out Rimmer!” protested Lister.

“What, did you think I didn’t notice?!  
By the way, it’s rude to turn away from people when theyr’e talking to you Lister!”

Lister reluctantly turned back round. He didn’t know where to look though. The lower regions of the hologram’s body were certainly out of bounds right now, what with the man staring right at him.  
Even attempting to look in the man’s face was difficult, as the glare in his eyes was so intense. He settled instead on the muscular arms of his bunk mate.

‘Yep, definitely built like a god’

Lister couldn’t fathom how the hologram was managing to be so confident, even though he was stood there stark naked. 

‘Here’s a side of the man I’ve never seen before.’

“Look Rimmer, I know it might seem like I was ‘checking you out’ man but I honestly wasn’t I...”

“You see, I wasn’t entirely sure myself Listy,” said the hologram interrupting him.  
“That is until I had some strange interruptions to my nap.”

“What you talking about Rimmer?” asked Lister nervously, although he had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer to that.

“Hmm, let me recollect...what were those inputs?  
“Disintergrate-clothing? ‘Make;naked?’ Or perhaps my favourite one ‘expose_penis//‘. And that’s just to name a few Listy..you were at it for quite a while weren’t you?”

Lister had been found out, there was no escaping it. He could feel his cheeks burning in humiliation.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“I always know when people are messing around with my software Listy,” he said, flashing Lister one of his smug grins.  
“But the more important thing is....when is it MY turn?”

“YOUR turn?” 

“When is it MY turn to see YOU naked Listy?”

“Rimmer I’m really not much to look at,” spluttered the scouser. Lister’s body in no way compared to the sight in front of him. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” replied the hologram.

And so Lister began to undress, he started off feeling really nervous and self-conscious. As he began to notice the the other man devouring his body with his eyes however, that nervous feeling quickly gave way to sexual desire. 

“Beautiful,” said Rimmer, once the scouser was as stark bollock naked as he was.

“I’m not beautiful Rimmer,” said Lister,  
“I’ve got podgy bits.”

“Yes and I find them positively adorable.  
And where have you been hiding that monster?” he said, eyeing up Lister’s manhood.

Suddenly the hologram was upon him, pressing him up against the wall.

“Rimmer what the?!”

“Now listen to me Listy, listen to me very carefully.  
I want you, I want you so badly I can barely think straight, but I need to know that you want this! If you dont want it then tell me right now! I’ll put my clothes back on, I’ll leave this room, and we’ll never speak of it again!  
Yes or no Listy?”

Lister could see some of the good old Rimmer in those desperate eyes.

He groaned as their cocks inadvertently rubbed together.

“Oh smeg yes,” he cried, and Rimmer’s mouth was instantly upon his, the hologram using his tongue to fully explore the shorter man’s mouth. 

Lister was more than pleased to note that the man’s tongue was just as warm as he had expected it to be.

“I didn’t know you were gay Rimmer,” he said against the hologram’s lips.

“Nor me you,” came the reply.

Rimmer seemed to be done with kissing, for the time being anyway, and he grabbed Lister and threw him onto the bottom bunk, clambering on top of him.

“We can’t fuck here Rimmer,” panted Lister, “There’s not enough smeggin room!”

“We’ll make do,” growled the other man.

“How come you get to be on top anyway?” whined Lister.

“Because I’m older than you, because I’m taller than you, and because I’m stronger than you.” He held Lister’s arms down in order to emphasise the latter part of his statement. 

“Any arguments?,” he questioned, grinding his hips against Lister’s.

“God no!” cried the younger man, throwing his head back and exposing his throat, which the hologram then proceeded to attack with kisses.

He could feel Rimmer’s hard on against his thigh and realised that his own cock wasn’t far off achieving the same status.

The older man kissed him on his neck and chest, while Lister ran his hands through the man’s hair and caressed his beautiful shoulders.

That organ, that beautiful organ. The one he had seen yesterday, the one he could feel pressed up against him.

‘I need to touch it.’

He reached out his hand for it, only to find said hand being pushed firmly back down on the bed.

“I’m setting the pace Lister!” said the hologram irritably.

“But I really wanna touch you!” he whined.

“Well you’re going to have to wait!”

Out of nowhere he suddenly grabbed Lister’s now engorged cock and gave it a good, firm squeeze.  
The scouser saw stars appear in his mind and he instinctively rose up against the hologram. Unfortunately the pleasure didnt last long as Rimmer let go of his manhood, almost as quickly as he had grabbed it, and flipped the scouser over so that he was now on his front.

“I’m not really sure about all this manhandling you know?” said Lister panting.

“You’re state of arousel says different Listy.”

Lister couldn’t really argue there, he didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life.  
He was getting pretty desperate now, he wanted Rimmer inside him.  
He needed to feel the delicous stretch of being penetrated, and he found himself shamelessly thrusting his arse up against the hologram’s cock.

“Someone’s keen!” remarked Rimmer, leaning over the scouser and whispering in his ear,

“My god you’re sexy.”  
It was a deep tone, one that Lister had never heard before.  
It was guttaral, and thick with desire.

With Rimmer leaning over his back in that way Lister could just about reach up and grab the man’s cock. It was awkward, bending his arm back in that manner, but it turned out to be so worth the discomfort. The man’s penis was so firm and smooth in his hand, and it almost seemed to be growing larger by the minute as he stroked it. 

And of course the gasp and full body shudder it illicited from the hologram made the awkward angle even more worth it.

“I’ll let you have that one Listy,” said Rimmer, attempting to gather himself together.  
“But disobey me again and I might have to put you on report Millado!”

At this Lister couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Rimmer did you just call me Millado, in the sack?!”

“It’s no laughing matter Listy,” he said, removing Lister’s hand and pinning it back down on the bed.

“I assume you’re wanting me to fuck you?” It was that deep voice again.

“You know that’s what I want!”

“Well then you’ll have to start behaving!”

Where the smeg had this version of Rimmer come from? Wherever it had come from, Lister couldn’t get enough of it.

Rimmer pulling rank in the bedroom was apparently the hottest thing ever.

Lister suddenly felt a cold sensation at his entrance.

“Where were you keeping lube Rimmer?”

“Secret stash hidden under my bunk,” he replied.

Once Rimmer had prepared Lister, he pushed against his entrance. It was all still too gentle for Lister though, who by this point in time wanted things to step up a notch and he pushed back wantonly, depserate to get that cock inside of him.

“Which part of ‘I’m in charge’ do you not understand Lister?” said the hologram, gripping the scousers hips so tightly that he couldn’t really move in any direction.

“For smeg’s sake Rimmer,” Lister fought against the iron grip. 

“What’s the problem Listy?” asked Rimmer in a mocking tone.

“Will you just smeggin get on with it! I’m dying here!”

“I’m not sure I’ve heard the magic words yet Listy?”

Lister was growing more and more frustrated and he couldn’t understand how the hologram was managing to stay so calm and in control. Lister had felt the evidence of the man’s desire.

“Rimmer, I don’t know what the bleedin magic words are!”

“I’m waiting Listy.”

Lister tried to get his brain to function.

“Fuck me, please Rimmer.”  
He hoped against hope that that was what the hologram wanted to hear.

He suddenly felt the man leaning over him to whisper in his ear,  
“Fuck me please, Mr Rimmer...sir!”

On ‘Sir’ the hologram suddenly pushed his way into Lister.

Once he was all the way in he began to move slowly, gradually picking up the pace until he heard Lister moan.

“Harder Rimmer, please harder!”

“I’m setting the pace Lister!” the hologram barked.  
Although his control was slipping by the minute and he found himself instinctively increasing his speed. He began thrusting into Lister with such force, that the scouser was happy the bunk was made of metal and not wood.

 

“Smeg... Lister... you feel amazing!”

“Please..don’t...stop!” cried Lister in between thrusts.

“Wasn’t...planning...on...doing...so!” gasped the hologram, reaching round to take Lister’s swollen manhood in his hand and starting to stroke it at a pace to match his thrusts.

Lister’s orgasm hit him soon after that. Waves of intense pleasure radiated throughout his body and he moaned and twitched underneath Rimmer’s weight, shooting his load into the hologram’s hand.

Not long after that Rimmer’s thrusting became erratic and he himself came, burying himself to the hilt inside the scouser, letting out a soft cry and collapsing on top of him.

As the two of them began to recover Lister said,

“Rimmer, you’re heavy.”

The hologram obligingly rolled off and pulled Lister to his chest, where they lay in silence for a few minutes.

“Was that alright?” asked Rimmer,  
“Did you enjoy it?”

Lister smiled. His good old Rimmer was back again.

Although he had enjoyed lust induced Rimmer immensely, and couldn’t wait to meet that version of the man again.

“It was fucking fantastic Rimmer!”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me man.  
Did you enjoy it?”

“More than anything I’ve ever experienced in my entire life Lister....or perhaps I should say death.”

Lister chuckled.

“I’ve got to say, I’m pretty smeggin pleased that Kryten took us on that wild goose chase and that we discovered those planets.  
I’m sorry you had to suffer those uncomfortable glitches though.”

“It was worth it Listy,” he said, stroking the younger man’s hair  
“It was more than worth it.”


End file.
